


Day X

by lenvy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mind Games, One Shot, Other, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenvy/pseuds/lenvy
Summary: You don't recall how many days it has been after being captured by the Mint Eye organization, but no day passes in which you aren't believing in a happy ending - no matter how desperate someone tries to crush it.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Day X

**Author's Note:**

> After centuries I've gathered up some motivation to pick up a hobby of mine again ayy. This is the result of my all-nighter and my brain went some w i l d places (idek). Anyhoot, enjoy some (pretty mean) Saeran.

Crimson hair and bright eyes in the shade of a dandelion; Or was it closer to honey? His artificial-looking facial features never stopped leaving you in awe. He was too beautiful to be real, a rare gem. Whenever you had the chance to be in his presence your heart embraced an emotion too great for words to describe. Like now, as he sunk into a seat near you indulging a book most likely related to his "profession". You've been keeping a close watch on him for the past minute or so, anticipating the moment he'd catch you - eyes meeting. A faint chuckle left Saeyongs lips as he sensed the stare piercing through him. 

,,Are you watching me?"

,,Yeah, absolutely," you chuckled.

His gaze wandered just above the books frame to look back at you. Your heartbeat grew unsteady in an instant. Saeyoung copied the grin you had been expressing, being equally as happy to have you around. You were able to tell by the way he looked at you that he felt it too; This great emotion. You'd call it love, but there was so much more to it than that. Trust, hope, affection, safety. Everything you both had longed for since what felt like forever. 

With eyes fixed on yours he leaned in for a kiss. Gently placing his hand on your cheek, caressing it. Your lips were mere seconds away from touching.

,, _awh._ "

Your eyes shot open once registering a voice rougher than his, withdrawing your hand from your cheek almost immediately.

,,You're doing it again."

The peace you held dear gets replaced with dread - hell, maybe even terror at this point - as you looked into eyes with a hue much colder than Saeyoungs. They stared you down through the solid metal bars keeping you in place. You kneeled on the stone flooring in shackles, both ankles and wrists bruised and sore. Shivers intensified with each second he dragged out the silence, knowing he caught you. You knew he loved crushing everything good in his path, but if it was affecting you especially he'd gain some kind of kick from it.

,,It's been 4 days down here, you really haven't learned anything?" he scoffed, ,,Want me to add a few more?"

,, **NO WAIT,** " you yelled, ,,I really didn't mean to-"

A devilish grin formed on his face. Seeing the fear in your eyes fueled him, fulfilled him. He observed his filthy slave, running imagines through his head over how he could teach you this time. How he would make you acknowledge his true strength, even if he had to force the respect out of you. That's what he needed the most after all. Validation. 

,,What's with that face? Are you really crying over something you knew you shouldn't have done? Ashamed I caught you?"

,,I'm sorry, please I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

He kneeled to watch you apologize over and over, spiraling into an anxiety attack. _'What a day to be alive'_ he thought. The pale boy ordered you closer and like a trained dog you obeyed, dragging yourself across the floor. A hand reached between the bars, resting on your cheek. His expression surprisingly changed into a more kind and empathetic one. Your body shook uncontrollably against his freezing palm, trying to desperately hold onto the rare loving gesture you've been starved of.

"Did he do it like this?"

His thumb caressed you lovingly, wiping some tears away as well. Driven by fear you were unsure how to behave. You nodded slowly, hesitantly - hoping it was the right thing to do. He smiled tenderly at you in response, radiating a sense of.. comfort?

,, .. _how disgusting._ "

He hummed in pleasure as he watched the light in your eyes faint. Without further comment he returned back up the stairs, more than fine with leaving you to rot some time longer. You knew if you would've remained quiet now you'd be starving for another four days to come, so in the heat of the moment-

,,Wait please!" you exclaimed, "take me with you Ray I'll-"

" **DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!!!** " his voice overpowered yours, full with violence and rage.

You twitched over the volume, terrified over your own mistake. He took a quick glance over his shoulder and strutted back towards your cell.

With suppressed aggression in his tone he corrected: ,,It's Saeran."

The atmosphere between you two was similar to a predator having found its prey. Like a deer in headlights you stared up at him, frozen. Saeran slammed his hand against the bars, causing them to rattle violently.

,, **SAY IT!!!** "

,,I'm sorry Saeran!!" your voice weakened, intimidated by his presence.

He relaxed again, muttering a _'good'_ under his breath. Even though his breath was audibly shaking in that moment, his face remained expressionless; Empty. In a swift motion he unlocked the door, getting rid of your restrains next. A firm grasp pulled you onto your feet, you whined over the rough handling.

,,Want to go back to your room upstairs, hm?"

,,yes please.." guilt overtook you asking for a proper room, something that should be common and natural.

A mischievous giggle creeped into your ears as he inched closer to your face: ,,If you get through this next session without crying, _I'll let you._ "

Like a switch your flight or fight senses were stimulated, pumping more adrenaline through your trembling body. His words were familiar, connected to memories that frightened you to the core. With the remaining strength you had left you gave it everything to resist his grip. Unfortunately your body was worn out for too long, you were quickly overpowered. Saeran eagerly dragged you towards his own perception of a paradise, roaring with laughter while lost in utter madness.

Your throat grew strained as you screamed and begged. What exactly you hoped to achieve you weren't sure of anymore. Maybe there was a slim chance someone would come to your rescue, maybe you'd be able to get through to your kidnapper and convince him you'll be good to lessen the punishment. Anything, something. This wasn't bearable anymore.

Both of you arrived in his favorite room. As he held your wrists above you attempting to cuff you again your legs gave in. Unable to hold your weight you slipped right through his hands and hit the floor. Aware this was a rare opportunity you began crawling, stumbling, almost even running before his hand fisted your hair. Saeran roughly dragged you towards a rusty sink, not happy over your pathetic escaping attempt.

,, _so that's how you want to play-_ " he murmured, forcing your head below water.

The fluids flooded inside your airways, panic steadily increasing as your nails clawed on the sinks exterior. Just in time he pulled you back up, you gasped desperately.

,,and two-" your head got dumped once again.

In a repetitive rhythm he pulled you up and right back down, counting away. Once having reached the number seven he got closer to to give his favorite garbage a good look. You coughed, still having no control over your bodies trembling. Eyes struggled to stay focused due to the exhaustion.

,,I put so much effort into washing you, yet you still look gross.. Guess your face can't be fixed."

Your body being dragged back over the concrete, second attempt in cuffing you being a success. This sadistic fucker looked really pleased seeing you hanging from the ceiling like that. A sharp whine left you as the cuffs pressed into your swollen wrists. Saeran walked over to his table of various tools, having picked a plain box cutter. Boring compared to what he used on you before. He lifted your stained shirt, exposing your bruised skin.

He faintly moans to himself: ,, _.. pretty color._ "

It was merely a tiny noise under your breath: ,,please don't use this.."

He traced the sharp metal across your waist, growing more and more estatic with the fear in your eyes. You led out a faint plea again, followed by a sharp inhale between your teeth as he slowly cut along your ripbones. His cold fingers digged into you to keep you still. Between the beautiful red liquid and your pained expression he was indecisive on what his obsession craved for the most. Excitement grew in him, in a matter of seconds he digged the cutter into your skin a second time. 

,,You're going to cry, aren't you?!"

,, **PLEASE** stop!! I didn't mean to make you upset Saer-"

A harshy stinging pain shot through your cheek as the back of his hand is slapped across your face. The second cut got finished rather hurried, being pulled through your flesh in a rush just to have it placed a few inches below once more.

,,Filthy liar." his cold eyes stared into yours. ,,Try a little harder."

,,I'm sorry!! I'm seriously sorry! I'll do whatever you want just please stop!"

He let it go through his head, thinking it over. Giving you the impression as if you'd actually struck a nerve. You felt the sharp blade still resting on your skin, making your anxiety go crazy. The suspense and silence killed you more excruciatingly than any cut could. A smirk of his alone pushed you over the edge, pulling on your restrains in pure fear. You expected the worst.

,,Calm down." his voice soothed, ,,I'll accept your apology."

It took you a little to let down your guard, but he seemed genuine. You felt a little relieved, an emotion that seemed really wrong. Saeran removed the boxcutter from your waist. You exhaled heavily, the pain gradually becoming more noticable from the fresh cuts on your ribcage. 

,,Do you know how many times you've upset me today?"

Your head rushed through every memory, trying to find the right answer. Even breathing felt like a mistake to you, so it was difficult pinpointing anything. _Maybe thinking over Saeyoung?_ Being too afraid to answer all you do is shake your head.

,,Three times." he stated.

He pressed one finger onto your first cut. You bit onto your lip to supress any noise that could potentially enrage him further.

,,This was for daydreaming."

He moved onto the second one. Trailing the cut slowly with his finger, watching the blood run down his hand gracefully. It was then you felt something wasn't quite right.

,,This one was for calling me by the wrong name."

Saeran fixated his gaze onto you once more, keeping an almost serene smile throughout it all. Giving you a few to catch on, his lovely smile slowly turned into a terrifying grin. Finger sliding further down.

,, _And this-_ " he slashed the blade along your ribs, slitting your skin apart, ,,-is for trying to escape!"

Your scream echoed through the basement mixed with the low laughter of a psychopathic maniac. It took everything with your remaining strength to supress your tears. The pain was excruciating. Blood gushed from your wounds, running down your body. He took a few steps back, being mesmerized by his masterpiece. 

,,It pisses me off when you to try to outsmart me, thinking I'm stupid."

,,That's not it," you hissed, ,,I would never think of you as stupid!"

He paced back and forth, taking a few steps behind you to observe your wounds bleeding out from all angles. A sight he couldn't get enough of. You should've known your place by now.

Lifting your chin with the bloody blade he questioned: ,,Who's the stronger one here?"

"You are, Saeran."

,, _Damn right._ "

The roles were clearly set. Something about his look told you he had gotten the pleasure he craved. Perhaps if you were obidient now you would be unchained soon. A few silent moments passed, only your heavy breath filling the room. He went to dunk the cutter in the sink and opened the small cabin above. As he reached for a small bottle with blue liquid inside you could tell: _this session was over._

Once opened he placed it on your lips: ,,Drink."

You silently obeyed and opened your mouth, giving Saeran access to let it run down your throat. Immediately feeling it fire up your insides painfully, you're fighting the urge to throw it back up.

,,I'm getting the feeling you're enjoying this." he snickered, ,,You sick masochist."

But no, it was the opposite. Everything you endured was for the sake of Saeyong. He is outstandingly smart and you knew he'd come to your rescue if you only pushed through enough. Yes, that's right.

_Those yellow glasses across the room had to be a decoy._


End file.
